Event Setting
This page is about the Event Mode. Event Mode Instructions: Step 1: Welcome to Dynamix Event. (The character who features in the Event Tutorial is named Sapphire, who is also the partner given to the player when buying the Dynamix Collaboration Package in Arcaea as part of the Arcaea x Dynamix collaboration)About Sapphire in Arcaea: https://lowiro.fandom.com/wiki/Sapphire Step 3: You regain one free credit every 8 hours(Before 紅 event period it is every 12 hours). Step 5: Gold credits won't be recharged until you use 100 bits to refill them. Step 7: Complete the Event songs to earn Frags, which can be used to unlock different songs, song difficulties, and characters in the store. Step 2: There is a limited-time only song every Friday. It will end on Tuesday at 8pm (UTC +8), and the event will continue on the following Friday at 12pm (UTC +8) (Before 紅 event will end on every Sunday). Step 4: If you have used all of your gold credits, you can use 100 bits to refill it which costs HKD $10. Step 6: You can also use chips to make the game easier. HP/Heal +200% costs 1 chip and HP/Heal +900% costs 3 chips. Step 8: You may receive a bonus gift after completing the song. Result Draw bonus gift: *Exp x200 (Replaced by Frag x20 after 10 Aug 2018 event) *Frag x20, x100 and x1000 *Bits x20 (Experimental on Marion.net first time release and Cryonix first comeback event period) *Free Gold Credit x1 *Limited Character & Parts **After the 24 Oct 2018 maintenance, the result draw will no longer pick up duplicate limited items. Weekly time-limited event song list Any release time is noon and any recovery time is 8 pm UTC+8(罪曲 recover time is noon UTC+8). Also show the Other notes 2016 2017 1st season event 2017 2nd season event 2017 3rd season event 2017 4th season event 2018 1st season event 2018 2nd season event 2018 3rd season event 2018 4th season event 2019 1st season event 2019 2nd season event 2019 3rd season event 2019 4th season event 2020 1st season event Weekly time-limited event song purchase end date list The purchasable date follows the release date, after clearing the charts below in the Event mode to unlocked the purchase. (Unlock Giga at least need to clearing Mega, if there isn't Mega you need to clearing Hard) (Old setting need to clear Hard and score 800000) Unlock by clearing the song -HARD- and scoring 800000.jpg| Hard to Giga Unlocked by clearing the charts below in the Event mode Giga.jpg| Mega to Giga Songs below will be unable to purchase after 2 days 8 hours of the next event. 8 pm UTC+8 (罪曲 and Mystic Night won't be purchasable after noon UTC+8, '' ''αterlβus won't be purchasable after 8 am UTC+8, '' ''Soul Army won't be purchasable after the next event at 8 pm UTC+8). Only show the songs (and new charts) first-time release purchase end date 2016 2017 1st season event 2017 2nd season event 2017 3rd season event 2017 4th season event 2018 1st season event 2018 2nd season event 2018 3rd season event 2018 4th season event 2019 1st season event 2019 2nd season event 2019 3rd season event 2019 4th season event 2020 1st season event Event Comeback Songs that are "coming back" can be voted with Twitter Poll or Facebook "Reaction" Poll and Offical Decide before the start of the new event of a different song. '' ''About the comeback arrangement, any comeback will release on Friday. After the 20 Dec 2019 maintenance, any comeback will release on Friday and Tuesday '' ''(eg. Persephone is available on 23 Dec 2016, the poll was released before the song was. The song that got the most vote will come back and it will become the second event song of the week. The second most voted song/runner up will only be available to purchase but not available to play. Runner up songs will have 17 days to buy until 8:00 pm UTC+8). '' ''The runner up song will be available to purchase alongside with the winner and will be available to play in the event next week. 2017 Comeback 2018 Comeback 2019 Comeback 2020 Comeback Category:Game Mechanics